Hogwarts: The New GenerationBook 2
by cheesypea123
Summary: What happens when Grassus comes back to Hogwarts? Will Stella, Snitch, Pippa and Willow be able to save their school?
1. Going Back To Hogwarts

**Thankyou to anyone who is reading Book 1! This is Book 2. I wrote most of this one. Me, Stella, Snitch and Pippa would really like some reviews, otherwise the story might turn out crap because we have no one elses opinion :P So, this sort of starts at the epilogue of Harry Potter and The Deathly Hallows. Enjoy!**

"Hogwarts here we come!" shouted 12 year olds Lysander, Lorcan and Willow Davies as they ran through the brick wall to enter platform 9 ¾. Going into second year, they were very excited. After the excitement of last year, Willow was ready to start a fresh.

She was about to start looking for her new found friends Snitch Wood, Stella Flint and Pippa Williams, when suddenly, a familiar voice rang through the platform.

"Willow! Over here!"

Willow looked over and found Pippa Williams with her hand high in the air and waving. Willow walked over to her, deeply embarrassed.

"I thought we told you not to do that" said Willow

"Oh, yeah...that's right, but I want to!" replied Pippa.

Pippa had come to the platform with her best friend Rose Weasley, her brother Hugo, and their parents Hermione and Ron. She was quite excited about coming back to Hogwarts, as she wouldn't have to deal with all her siblings 24/7.

As they started talking, they soon noticed that the Potters entered the platform with their friend Snitch Wood. She looked very agitated about something, and the girls guessed that it might have been the fact that Albus was starting Hogwarts this year.

Pippa and Willow were right; Snitch ran over to them and said

"I can't believe HE'S coming to MY school!"

"He really isn't that bad!" exclaimed Pippa

"Oh, he is" said Willow.

Willow had met Albus during the summer, when Snitch invited her over, and they were both invited to the Potters' house by James.

Snitch and Willow told Pippa about how Albus was so annoying to them, once they were out of earshot of the other families.

"Hey guys!"

Snitch, Pippa and Willow all turned around to find their friend Stella Flint; she was unfortunately accompanied by Scorpius Malfoy.

"Hey Stella!" Snitch grinned

Stella had come onto the platform with her mother Pansy, which had now left. After the girls started talking about their summers, Scorpius left to find his cronies Ethan Pucey and Vincent Goyle.

It was almost time for the train to leave, Willow got called by Lysander and Lorcan to come and sit with them, while Stella ran off to join Scorpius.

Pippa and Snitch went back to their other friends, Rose and James, and the four of them said goodbye and hopped on the scarlet Hogwarts Express.


	2. The Train

Snitch and Pippa walked down the aisle of the train. Rose had gone off with some other 2nd year Gryffindors that she knew, and James had done the same. Soon, they came across an almost empty compartment, and in this compartment sat Willow Davies, Lysander Scamander and Lorcan Scamander.

Pippa and Snitch didn't even ask if they could sit there, they knew that they were welcome. So they walked in, put their luggage on the shelf and sat down. Lysander, Lorcan and Willow on one side, Snitch and Pippa on the other.

They all started talking about what the year would be like, Quidditch, classes, professors... Then, Stella came knocking at the compartment door; Willow went to let her in

"Can I please sit here? Scorpius" friends are being horrible!" pleaded Stella

"Sure you can!" replied Willow

Stella went to sit next to Pippa, and they all started chatting animatedly.

After a few minutes with Snitch talking about all the new Quidditch moves that she learned, there was another knock at the compartment door, this time it was Albus. Pippa went to talk.

"Umm, hey Pippa, I can't find James, do you think I could sit here with you guys?" Albus said nervously.

"Sure Albus, that'd be great!" replied Pippa

The rest of the group groaned, they DID NOT want Albus Potter in THEIR compartment!

As soon as Albus came in, Lysander and Lorcan left, muttering something about "having to go do...something"

Stella and Snitch moved over to sit next to Willow, while Pippa and Albus sat across from them.

The rest of the train ride was quite awkward, with Snitch constantly sending death glares towards Albus and Pippa, Willow avoiding everyone's gaze, for fear she might accidently burst and yell at Pippa for letting him come in, Stella trying to communicate, but failing, Pippa always trying to start a conversation and Albus nervously sitting in the corner of the seat, scared of the looks that Snitch was giving him.

It felt like a very long time, but eventually, they arrived at Hogwarts. They all had already got their robes on, and as soon as the first sight of the castle, Stella, Snitch and Willow grabbed their luggage and impatiently waited outside the compartment for the train to stop. Pippa and Albus sat inside, finally starting to talk to each other, without the others around.

The scarlet steam engine stopped at Hogsmeade station, and all the children ran off toward the carriages that were pulled by invisible horses, except for the first years of course. Willow, Snitch, Stella and Pippa had lost their other friends, so they hopped on the carriage with their friends Storme Longbottom, Viahn Pepper and Trang Mackillop. Storme's hair had got even more red than brown, Viahn had got a lot taller and Trang looked like her smile hadn't left her face all summer.

The girls were all excited to see each other and didn't even notice when they had arrived at the magical Hogwarts castle.


	3. HOGWARTS!

Willow, Snitch, Stella, Pippa, Viahn, Storme and Trang all said their goodbyes at went to sit at their house tables. Viahn and Willow went to the Ravenclaw table, Trang and Storme went to the Hufflepuff table, Snitch and Pippa to Gryffindor and Stella to Slytherin.

They were all really hungry, so they missed most of the Sorting thinking about food. The only part they heard was when Albus Potter and Pippa's brother Dale were sorted into Gryffindor. Snitch was fuming, not only did Albus Potter come to Hogwarts, he got sorted into HER house! But she didn't really mind about Pippa's brother. Pippa and James were delighted to have Albus and Dale here with them.

Finally, the sorting was over and they could eat. Over at the Gryffindor table, Snitch was telling James and Pippa about The Room of Requirement.

"You have to be REALLY in need of something to find it" explained Snitch

"Yeah, my Dad and Mum said the they used to it practice their spells when they formed Dumbledore's Army, to fight against Voldemort" said James

"Oh, cool! Rose's Mum and Dad were talking about that when I was at their place too" Pippa told them

At the Ravenclaw table, Lysander, Lorcan and Willow were discussing the rumours about Professor Grassus killing wizards and witches. Lorcan and Lysander seemed to think they were true, but Willow thought differently.

"If she did, why would Professor Weasley hire her as our teacher?"

"Well, he obviously didn't know, did he!" snapped Lorcan. He was very touchy when it came to people criticizing his beliefs

"Yeah, I mean, why would you tell him? Why would you tell anyone? But, to each their own" said Lysander, he wasn't as angry.

Over at the Slytherin table, Stella was getting teased by Scorpius" friends

"Ha-ha! You loooooooooove Scorpius, don't you Flint?" sneered one of the Slytherins

"Yeah, I bet you even want to marry him!" taunted another

This kept on going until the Headmaster, Professor Weasley, silenced the children for his speech.


	4. Headmaster's Talk

"Welcome, students to another year at Hogwarts" greeted Headmaster Weasley "I hope you are all excited for the great year it will be! Now, for all the first years, just some housekeeping rules.."

Willow, Snitch, Stella and Pippa zoned out at this point, they weren't first years anymore, and they didn't really need to hear this. Then, Headmaster Weasley said something that shocked them all.

"I, however, must tell you, that we Professors believe that Mary-Anne Grassus is in the school"

The whole school gasped. They knew how bad Grassus was, and to have her in the school again...maybe this year wasn't going to be great.

After that, they were all sent to their dormitories. Willow, Snitch, Stella and Pippa met at the door of the great hall and continued walking together.

"Wow, what a lovely thought to leave us with right before we go to bed "there could be a killer in the school" how nice..." said Willow, her voice dripping with sarcasm

"Yeah, I know. I could have nightmares!" exclaimed Pippa

"What if she gets into the common rooms and finds us?" said Stella

"You know what we should do? We should look for her" Snitch whispered

"Yeah! That's a great idea" said Willow and Stella, together

"I don't know guys...it sounds really dangerous" commented Pippa

"Well then, don't come" Snitch replied

Willow said goodbye to her friends and skipped off to the Ravenclaw common room.

"There is a common English word that is nine letters long. Each time you remove a letter from it, it still remains an English word - from nine letters right down to a single letter. What is the original word, and what are the words that it becomes after removing one letter at a time? "The portrait asked

Willow thought about this, but it didn't take her long to figure it out.

"The base word is startling - starting - staring - string - sting - sing - sin - in – I" answered Willow, proudly.

The portrait swung open, and Willow walked into the common room to sit with her friends Lysander and Lorcan.

Stella ran down to the dungeons to her common room.

"_Bezoar" uttered Stella_

_The portrait swung open and she clambered into the green and black common room._

_Pippa and Snitch dawdled to their common room, they were arguing about going to look for Grassus. As soon as they came to the portrait, they said the password as fast as they could, as to get away from the other girl_

_"Caput draconis!" they both said _

_And the girls quickly and quietly walked up to their dormitory. They both soon realised that unfortunately...they shared a dorm._

_The next day, Willow, Snitch, Stella and Pippa met at the entrance of the great hall. Willow, Snitch and Stella decided that after breakfast, they would go and look for Grassus. Pippa didn't want to go; she didn't want to miss her first day of classes as a second year. _

_Stella and Willow decided that they would sit at the Gryffindor table with Snitch and Pippa for breakfast. Pippa knew they would be talking about their plan to find Grassus, so she sat with her friends Rose and Albus..._

_Stella, Snitch and Willow ran around the school, using all the spells they knew, and checking every place they went, they were about to check the one-eyed witch passage way, when Professor Blueburger came striding past_

_"What are you girls doing out of class?" she shouted_

_"We were...um...looking for... "Stammered Snitch_

_"It doesn't matter! You were breaking school rules and for that you must be punished! Detention for all of you, and ten points from Ravenclaw, Slytherin and Gryffindor" said Blueburger_

_They all groaned in unison._

_"That's quite enough, get back to your classes please" demanded the Professor_

_Stella, Snitch and Willow walked back to their class, which was Charms. They were all quite disappointed; they really wanted to find Grassus. But they got detention with professor Blueburger instead. _

_The girls walked into charms and found Pippa looking at them with a smug look on her face. She was sitting with Rose, so Snitch and Willow found a desk, and Stella went to sit with Storme, as she did not want to sit with Scorpius and his friends._


	5. Grassus

_That evening, when Willow, Stella and Snitch were in detention with Professor Blueburger, Pippa had changed her mind about going to look for Grassus. _

_She left her common room and was searching the stairwells, when suddenly; a hideous house elf appeared in front of her:_

_"I have come with a message for you" said the house-elf "Mary-Anne Grassus is inside Hogwarts. She is training to fight; you and other must also train to fight her. She is becoming more powerful, hurry!" _

_And with that, the house-elf disapparated with a click._

_Pippa got suddenly frightened, what if Grassus appeared right now? She was smart, but only in second year, she hadn't really learnt that much yet._

_Pippa ran back to her dormitory, and tried to get to sleep. She would tell Willow, Snitch and Stella about this in the morning._

_THE NEXT MORNING_

_Pippa and Snitch ran to the great hall. Pippa didn't tell Snitch about the message; she was waiting until they were all together. They found Stella and Willow sitting at the Ravenclaw table, discussing their transfiguration homework. _

_"Morning!" Willow and Stella chorused as Snitch and Pippa sat down with them_

_"I have something to tell all of you" started Pippa "Last night I was visited by an old, ugly house elf-"_

_"-Kreacher" corrected Snitch_

_The girls looked at her funnily._

_"James told me about and old ugly house elf that his Dads, Godfather used to own. Then it became his, and decided to work in the kitchens, so I'm guessing that it's Kreacher" said Snitch_

_"Okay... But, anyway. 'Kreacher' visited me in the hallways, to tell me that Grassus is in the school, and she's training to fight! He said she's getting more powerful!" announced Pippa_

_"Okay, what should we do?" asked Stella_

_"We should train ourselves!" said Snitch _

_Everyone agreed with this idea, until Willow, naturally being a Ravenclaw and thinking said_

_"But, where are we going to practice? We need a place; we can't just practice in the middle of the great hall!"_

_"What about Moaning Myrtles' bathroom?" suggested Pippa_

_Everyone agreed on the place. And agreed on a time. They would practice every afternoon, starting today._

_That afternoon, Pippa, Snitch, Stella and Willow set off to Moaning Myrtles bathroom._

_"What spells should we practice?" asked Pippa_

_"Well, I've been reading, and I think the most useful spells-" _

_"Useful!" shrieked Snitch, cutting Willow off "Who cares about useful? We need spells to fight! Attack and defence spells! Useful just isn't good enough"_

_"Fine then..." Willow murmured_

_"Look, why don't we practice defensive spells first?" suggested Stella_

_They all started practicing 'expelliarmus' as that was the easiest one to learn. When they had all mastered it, they moved to 'stupefy' but as soon as they were about to start practicing that one, a ghost of a girl appeared in front of them_

_"Oh, what's this? Some girls practising their spells in MY bathroom! But what ___could ___they be practising for? Are they training for something, perhaps?" said Moaning Myrtle_

_They girls kept practising, but no matter what they did, Myrtle wouldn't leave them alone! They couldn't stand her anymore, so they left._


	6. Surprises

"Where are we going to practice now?" grumbled Snitch the next morning. "It's all stupid Myrtle's fault."

"Don't worry, Snitch, we'll find a place." Willow assured her.

"Yeah, calm down Snitch, it's not like Grassus is suddenly going to jump out and kill you." Stella said, partly smiling.

Snitch stared daggers at her.

Pippa clicked her fingers. "I got it! Snitch, remember the other morning when you were telling James and I about the Room of Requirement? We can practice there, like his parents!"

"YES! That's it! C'mon everyone!" Snitch ran down the hall.

"But Snitch we have Herbology now!" Willow yelled down the hall to her.

Snitch waved her hand like it didn't matter to her. "Come on!" she called.

Willow, Pippa and Stella all looked at each other and sighed. They followed Snitch down the hall.

When they finally caught up to her they noticed her pacing up and down a part of the corridor, which was next to a blank stone wall, muttering something to herself.

"Ummm…what are you doing?" asked Stella.

"I'm trying to get into the room." answered Snitch. "I'm trying to get into one where we can practice." Stella looked even more confused, and Snitch just went back to pacing and mumbling, when finally a door appeared in the wall.

'Let's go." said Snitch. Willow was the first one to get to the door and slowly opened it. It was a big, spacious room- perfect for practice. Snitch gave a big whoop. "Quiet Snitch!" Pippa hissed. "I hear something, coming from right at the back of the room!" It was such a big room, that the girls had to walk a bit more to hear what Pippa was hearing. And then they heard it. It was the sound of things breaking, and a familiar female voice that chilled them right to the bone: 'Take that, and that and that! I will destroy you Willow! Stella! Pippa!"

The girls looked at each other. It was the voice of their old potions teacher, Mary-Anne Grassus.

"What is she doing here?" said Willow.

"I don't know, but we better warn Professor Weasley!" added Stella.

Suddenly the noise Grassus was making stopped.

"Do you think she knows we're here?" asked Snitch nervously.

She got her answer almost immediately.

Grassus ran towards them wand out. "Avada Kedavra!" she yelled.

It was so unexpected that the girls screamed and fell to the floor to dodge the curse. Pippa was the first one to realise what was happening. She jumped up and pulled out her wand. "Stupefy!" she yelled, pointing her wand at Grassus. The others jumped up also, and soon a flurry of spells were being sent at Grassus, who deflected them all. Willow pushed Pippa hard and she wondered why, when she saw a killing curse go through the spot where she was before. Willow had saved her from certain death. "Thanks!" she yelled to Willow, who probably didn't hear due to the sounds of flying spells and thumps. Snitch and Stella were duelling their hardest. Willow noticed Snitch was doing all the attack spells while Stella was doing all the defence spells. Snitch's face was one of contorted fury while Stella's was emotionless but you could see she was concentrating her hardest. Grassus was cackling and jumping around like a maniac. Suddenly a something buzzed out from her cloak. It was her pet bug, who had caused them all painful sores last year. But something about it was different. It was…It was… "Bigger!" Stella gasped. The bug had doubled, nearly tripled, in size. It flew towards them and bit them all over and they all cried out in pain. Grassus laughed evilly and raced through the door and down the hall, the girls following, clutching their sores. Snitch managed to get in the front, right on Grassus' tail. She seemed to be yelling some indecipherable battle cry while the others were racing behind her, casting spells at Grassus. All the other students were turning their heads around to look. Willow noticed James Potter staring at Snitch with his mouth open. Finally they arrived at the main doors of the castle, and Grassus ran out and flew out on what must have been a thestral. Snitch yelled with all her might. 'I WANT CAKE! SPECIALLY CHOCOLATE!' and stormed inside. Pippa raised an eyebrow and Stella and Willow just shook their heads and followed her inside. What they found inside was an angry looking Professor Weasley and Snitch who was stuffing her face with chocolate cake. 'How did she get that so quickly?' Pippa asked. 'That's Snitch for you.' answered Willow. They were all still in pain from the bug bites, and their faces were contorted with pain as they strived to tell Professor Weasley about what happened. He appeared much more sympathetic after the story was over and in soothing voice, told them. 'Come on girls; let's get you up to the Hospital Wing.'

So they walked down the hall towards James, Rose, Albus, Scorpius and of course Lysander and Lorcan who were all waiting for them.


	7. An Interesting Halloween Feast

**A/N: Sorry about the wait. Pippa moved to the Czech Republic last year, so we kinda forgot about it. But then she wrote chapter 6, so it's okay now! :)**

Chapter 7- An Interesting Halloween Feast

The girls were in the Hospital Wing for two weeks due to their bug bites being very severe, since the bug had been bigger. They received many visits from people, which included James coming to visit Snitch, which made her very happy, a visit from Rose to give them all chocolate and sweets, and the twins Lysander and Lorcan came to visit Willow for quite a few hours, Snitch, Stella, and Pippa having to listen to them talk about 'Flying Broomstick KizzWizzers' for over an hour. Scorpius came to visit Stella, and Albus came to see Pippa, which caused Snitch, Willow and Stella to hide under their blankets and groan for the whole of his visit, which lasted a while.

By the time they were out they had lots of work to catch up on, and before they knew it, it was time for the Halloween Feast.

They all walked down with enthusiasm, glad to have a break from work. Snitch and Pippa said bye to Willow and Stella as they walked to their appropriate tables. Snitch sat down and started staring open wide at all the different kinds of cake available, and Pippa sat down next to Rose and they began an animated conversation on how Snitch would look if she dyed her hair different colours. Finally it was time to eat and Snitch started stuffing her face with cake, James giving her disgusted looks. 'Hey Snitch, that's pretty gross you know…' Snitch looked up at him.

'Oh…yeah, sorry.' She said, and immediately stopped and wiped her face with as much dignity as she could manage.

"I like cake." She said lamely.

James smiled. 'Yeah, I realised.'

Meanwhile at the Ravenclaw table Willow, Lysander and Lorcan were discussing about the "Wugglepump".

"So you're mum discovered it right?" asked Willow.

"Yeah," answered Lorcan. "In the holidays we are going to look for it in the forest."

"You can come if you want." asked Lysander hopefully.

"Yes, I would like that." said Willow with a smile.

At the Slytherin Table, Scorpius was trying to explain to Stella about the significance of the snake as the emblem of Slytherin, while all the Slytherins were teasing Stella. Finally Scorpius lost his temper and told them to SHUT UP.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall burst open and Professor Merlin ran in, his face ragged. "TROLL!" he yelled. "IN THE DUNGEONS!" There was silence in the hall. Suddenly everyone burst out into laughter, and the Great Hall was filled the ringing sound of students laughing, including Professor Merlin and all the teachers.

At the Gryffindor Table the laughter was the loudest.

"That's what happened to my dad!" James laughed.

"OH I love you!" Snitch said, caught up in the moment.

Everyone stopped laughing abruptly. James gave Snitch a weird look.

"Umm…as a friend, in a…godbrother type way…" Snitch said.

"Ohhh!" everyone said, and the tense atmosphere lessened and James smiled and went back to his food. Snitch just sat there, eating her cake slowly.


End file.
